


It's Not Gay If It's Fake

by ritspoon



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Eventual HikaMiya btw, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritspoon/pseuds/ritspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisuke has been trying to win a special place in Hikari’s heart for a long time now, but none of his attempts are working. He was about to give up until one day, during on of his sisters soap operas, he found the perfect way to grab Hikari’s attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The romantic tension between Daisuke and Hikari was fading, in Daisuke’s opinion, and it was mainly on Hikari’s part. 

He knew how Hikari looked at Takeru, and how close they seemed. Even Taichi had told him how close they were! They said it’s because they’re apart of the original Chosen Children, and also got to share another adventure after their first. It was understandable, but that didn’t mean that they had to be that close!

Daisuke dreaded the day that Takeru would ask Hikari on a date. It’s been a few years since their last adventure in the digital world, and he was pretty sure that they had already been on one date since then, but they always told him they hadn’t when he asked. He knew how fourteen year olds acted though, being fourteen himself. He was certain there was something romantic there, and he couldn’t have that happen.

None of Daisuke’s attempt to woo Hikari had ever worked however, which was incredibly frustrating to say the least. He had asked for advice from his friends, and even his sister, but none of it worked. Some of them weren’t even any help to him, Ken of all people told him that Hikari was “obviously not interested in him,” and that he should “find someone else.” 

All hope seemed lost, until one day his sister kicked him off his game so that she could watch one of her dramas. He had stood around to annoy her, asking ridiculous questions while she was trying to enjoy herself, but what had come on the television ended up catching his interest. 

A girl had ended up dating a boy to make another one jealous, and it had actually ended up working. It was poorly planned out, even he could see that, but it had somehow made the boy she was after extremely jealous. The way it worked out so smoothly on the show, it seemed like the perfect plan! Heck, why hadn’t he thought of it before!

He ran out of the living room and to the house phone, thinking of someone who would play along with him. He didn’t know any girls that would be interested, he wasn’t friends with many girls his age in the first place. He knew that if he asked Miyako, she would knock him right out. None of Taichi’s friends would be interested either, but Daisuke was sure he could find someone.

He had made a few calls, but none of the girls he asked seemed interested. He was about to give up until he realized something. Why did it have to be a girl? In fact, wouldn’t it make Hikari even more jealous if he were to be dating a boy? Not only would he be taken, but it would also show that girls were not his limit. It was perfect! So much better than what the girl in that drama had done.

So he called up the one boy he know who at least wouldn’t hang up on him after his odd request.

“Ichijouji residence.” He heard Kens voice through the phone. He smirked, trying to not get his hopes too high.

“Ken, hey buddy! Look, I could really use your help with something. I think I’ve found a way to make Hikari like me.”

“Daisuke I thought I told you she wasn’t interested in you romantically. Miyako told you that too, didn’t she?”

“Yeah, but I don’t think you guys are even giving me a chance…” He mumbled, then caught back on track. “Anyways, at least listen to me! What harm could it do?”

“...Fine.” He heard Ken sigh, defeated already. “What plan do you have in mind?”

“Daisuke. Hold on…” Daisuke waited patiently for Kens response. He had told him all about the fake dating idea, and even begged him to be his pretend boyfriend. It didn’t seem like Ken would be as on board with it as he had hoped. 

“You want me to pretend to be your boyfriend? Do you honestly understand what you’re asking me?” 

“Please! It’ll be easy! I mean, we already make a pretty great pair. I’ll be a great pretend boyfriend too! We can go on double dates with Takeru and Hikari, I’ll pay for your meals…” Daisuke’s voice faded as he continued on. The thought of paying for two meals was killer. “It will also only be when Hikari’s around if it makes you uncomfortable or anything. I won’t make you do anything way too couple-y if you don’t want to.”

“It’s not the matter of whether or not I’m comfortable with this, but that you got this idea from a television drama, and think that it would really win over Hikari. As your best friend, I don’t think I can allow you to do this. You know that Hikari doesn’t get jealous over things like this, anyways.”

“Ken come on, at least humor me a little!” Daisuke tried not to whine. This was his last chance at trying out his plan. “What do I have to do to convince you?”

“A whole lot more than a phone call.” At least Ken didn’t sound particularly angry. In fact he sounded tired if anything. “I need to go finish up some homework. You should think of something better if you want Hikari to notice you romantically.” And with that, Ken hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday morning Ken answered the front door to find Daisuke down on one knee, holding a large bouquet of red roses. Ken just stood there, wide eyed and feeling his face start to burn with embarrassment.

The pleading look Daisuke was giving him through the large arrangement of flowers wasn’t enough to make him cave in, but as soon as he broke out the puppy dog eyes it was game over.

“Daisuke what—get in here!” He grabbed Daisuke’s arm and practically dragged him in. It took everything he had not to slam the door.

“You should try and treat your guests a little more nicely, Ken.” Daisuke huffed once he recollected himself. “I even brought you flowers.”

“Oh, those flowers are for my Ken? How sweet of you, Daisuke! You two really are just the greatest of friends.” The sound of his mom’s voice made him jump, and the blush on his face grow deeper. He didn’t remember her walking up to them but he wished for her to leave, as rude as that may sound.

“Well we have been through a whole lot together, Mrs. Ichijouji. Ken really is the type of guy you can rely on you know!” Daisuke gave him a nudge and a wink and all Ken could do was sigh and take the flowers from him.

“Anyways, Ken and I need to talk about some stuff. Thanks for having me, Mrs. Ichijouji!” He said as he hurriedly pushed Ken into his room, making sure to close the door behind them.

Before Ken could even think to protest, he found himself in his room, peering over the large bouquet. He set down the flowers, deciding he couldn’t properly tell Daisuke off with them covering his face, and then crossed his arms. “Are you serious?” His tone was malicious, and the look he gave Daisuke could kill. Ken was hoping that he had thought this over properly and realized it was a horrible idea, but it seemed that was just wishful thinking.

“Look okay, just hear me out! I’ve got this all planned out, I’m not just rushing into this. I really did give it some thought Ken, and I really want you to be my pretend boyfriend for a while! It would be great, Hikari would get jealous and—”

“And then you’ll dump me for Hikari? Daisuke, you know she would be mad at you if you ever did that to someone. Hikari isn’t petty, and I know you aren’t either, so stop before it’s too late.” 

“I...no, I wouldn’t do that.” Daisuke faltered. From the distressed look on his face, Ken could tell he had actually planned on doing that. “Maybe we could get into a fight after Hikari gets jealous and that’s how we break up. Or drift apart after a while? I don’t want to just...toss you to the side. What kind of heartless person do you think I am?”

“The type of heartless person to try and make a girl jealous by pretending to date his best friend.”

“You...you got me there.” Daisuke laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. “It could work though. I think it will!” Daisuke bowed and, with one of the most pathetic sounding voice Ken had ever heard, asked “Please, won’t you just give me a chance?”

Ken stared him down for a minute or so. He was going to give Daisuke a flat out no, but when Daisuke looked up for a quick second to see what he was doing, he chuckled and caved in.

“Fine. I’ll help you. You’re sticking to your word and paying for my meals, though.” A playful smirk replaced his frown, but was swept away when Daisuke shot up and hugged him.

“Thank you so much, Ken! I promise I’ll be the greatest pretend boyfriend ever!” Daisuke practically screamed. Ken frantically tried to shush him, hoping that his parents didn’t catch any of what he had just said. If they knew about any of this, he didn’t know what he’d do.

“It’s fine, it’s fine! Don’t be so loud about it, I don’t want my parents finding out I’m in a fake relationship at such a young age.” 

Ken pat Daisuke on the back and sighed. There was no way out of this. It was better to prepare for the best and hope that Daisuke at least knew what he was doing somewhat.

“Right!” Daisuke said and pulled away from Ken. “We need to get Hikari to know we’re in a “relationship” now.” He stared at Ken for moment, his brows furrowed in deep concentration. “We should go on a double date.”

“There’s a few problems with that already, and one of them is that Hikari wouldn’t have a date, would she?”

“But doesn’t she like Takeru?”

“Daisuke we’ve all told you countless times that they’re not romantically interested in each other. Hikari herself even told you that.”

“Oh...” Daisuke paused for a moment, he seemed to be rethinking has plan, thank god. “Well...Hikari can bring whoever she wants! In the end we’ll be able to make her jealous, anyways.”

Ken could see the confidence begin to flow back into him, which concerned him a little. There was no hope of his plan working, it was obvious. Daisuke was getting desperate, but maybe it was for the best that he learn through his mistakes.

“Right. You should call Hikari when you get home and see if you can plan things with her.”

“I’ll go right now! Thanks for hearing me out, Ken! And put those flowers in some water before they die!” And with that, Daisuke ran out the door. Ken heard him say goodbye to his mother and then heard the front door close.

He sighed and took a seat, putting his face in his hands. There was no possible way any of this would turn out well. At least he could comfort Daisuke a little once he realized how horrible his plan was. He would just have to wait until their double date with Hikari to see how things would turn out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took a little longer to get out than i had planned, sorry about that ! things should actually start happening in the next chapter, so please bare with me.  
> also, sorry if my writing seems a bit stiff, it's been a long time since i've wrote something this long.


End file.
